


down in the forest, we'll sing a chorus

by syugafairy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, M/M, So smol, help me, i made bean stickers and this came to me, im waiting for hopefully the new video, its 4 am, so much bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syugafairy/pseuds/syugafairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so much bean. so smol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down in the forest, we'll sing a chorus

there were once two beans; smol bean and josh bean. they ventured through the forest for months in search of the almight bean, blurrybean. they sang chorus's in the trees which no one knew besides them, and if they had hands (they have guns instead) they would be riding together hand in hand. josh bean has striking red hair and eyemake up whereas smol bean sports a red beanie and willy wonka glasses. why are they willing to meet this blurrybean? because why the hell not they're beans they dont know what the fuck they're doing its 4 am help me


End file.
